User blog:King Pea/Plants vs. Zombies Online: Fall of Rome
Hey guys, here is my outline for the roman world before a page is made. I hope you like and pleasse give suggesstions. Fall of Rome Gimmicks: Two Lawns: Gladiator and Pompeii lawns, both have different mechanics and zombies as well as endless zones Ash clouds: Similar to frosty winds these will calcifiy and cover plants in ash freezing them. Ice plants are immune and cool down nearby plants. Zombies frozen in ash can also appear. On Pompeii Lawn Scorched Tiles: Mt. Vesuvius may rain down fire balls that acn urn tiles making them unable to be planted on for a while. It will destroy plants on the tile when the fireball lands. On Pompeii Lawn Crowd: In the arena, the crowd may either throw sun and money at you, or tomatoes at your plants. On Arena Lawn Weapon Stands: Gives basic zombies weapons. On Arena Lawn. Plants: Spearmint: Throws spears at zombies, when they get close, he becomes a melee plant with the range of a snap dragon and he can also use the melee backwards. Chilly Pepper: Freezes all zombies in the lane. Aloe Vera: Defensive plant that is immune to all types of fire damage, including torches, fireballs from the volcano and it is also immune to being frozen in ash, it protects all plants behind it and it emits a soothing green glow to cool down frozen plants. Apple Jackhammer: Destroys one ash covered plant or zombie. Canta-lob: Slows down zombies with lobbed shot and has tile splash, cools down nearby plants. Zombies: -Pompeii Lawn Zombies Legionary Zombie Legionary Conehead Legionary Buckethead Legionary Flag Roman Imp Roman Gargantuar Centurion Zombie: Has machined toughness. Torch Zombie: Burns plants. Shield Zombie: Immune to straight shots. Archer Zombie: Shoots arrows at plants, they can be flaming arrows. Governor Zombie: Stationary zombie who turns legionary zombies into centurions. Slave Zombie: Can push ash covered plants and zombies. Dog Walker Zombie: Walks a guard dog. The guard dog absorbs stright hots and after enough it is released, but lobbed shots will affect the zombie. If he is killed before the dog is released, the dog will be released. Zombie Guard dog: Dog rushes at plants and will leap over the first one he encounters, but maintians his speed. Released after taking damage. Sculptor Zombie: Releases zombies trapped in ash. Banquet Zombie: Lands on a scorched tile. The fat zombie tosses scraps of food at other zombies to heal them. Zombie Ballista: Fires arrows at plants. Zombie Catapult: Lobs boulders at plants. -Arena Zombies Gladiator Zobmie Gladiator Conehead Gladiator Buckethead Gladiator Flag Murmillo Zombie: Has machined toughness. Spartacimp Brute Gargantaur Net Zombie: Snags plants in net. Trident Zombie: Can bypass defensive plants and poke plants. Chariot Zombie: Charges in at high speeds and runs over plants. Gladiator Shield Zombie: Blocks forward facing plants. Lion Rider Imp: Rides zombie lion and is flung into defenses. Zombie Lion: Runs in and flings imp, proceeds quickly afterwards and ravenously eats plants. Gladiator Torch Zombie Zombot (Needs name and design, appears on pompeii lawn) Endless Zones Volcanic Villa (Pompeii) Arena of Agony (Gladiators) This is super rough and needs work, so please leave your suggestions Category:Blog posts